herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dronkeys
The Dronkeys are a hybrid of both dragons and donkeys, namely Dragon and Donkey. There are six Dronkeys at the end of the movie, Dragon arrives, greeting Donkey and behind her came six Dronkeys. Donkey refers them as his "little mutant babies". Appearances ''Shrek 2'' They first appeared during the ending scene. ''Shrek the Third'' The Dronkeys were placed in a zoo to be ridiculed for being freaks. They were eventually saved by Donkey and Puss. They are confused when they see that their father has switched places with Puss. At the end, they are shown to be good friends with the ogre triplets. ''Shrek the Halls'' The Dronkeys made brief appearances throughout the special. Some are seen outside playing with their mother and others are inside playing with the three pigs and Felicia gives her bottle to one of them. ''Shrek Forever After'' They make brief appearances in the fourth film. They are mostly seen having play dates with the ogre triplets. They are also present at the triplets' birthday party. Like the triplets, they don't exist in the alternate universe because their parents never met. Personality The dronkeys are full of character, with a destructive combination of childish energy and the flying and fire breathing abilities of a dragon, there is never a dull moment with the dronkeys! Unlike Shrek who was a bit overwhelmed with his triplets at first, Donkey was better prepared at being a parent, as his exuberance and talkative character meant he could keep them amused, and he was more willing to go along with their games. The only downside is Donkey didn't have much control over his dronkeys, allowing his brood to spread havoc and irritate people, while shrek was just as loving but a bit more assertive, meaning his own triplets where, in contrast to the dronkeys, more considerate and polite. The dronkeys, despite their manic and destructive natures, where still very affectionate and kind, showering donkey and dragon with kisses and being very outgoing, if a little boisterous. Gallery Donkey and Dragon and the Dronkeys.jpg Trivia *In the commentary for Shrek 2, filmmakers stated that Dragon's storyline was drastically changed during the jailbreak scene, with Donkey as a talking pegasus horse (because Donkey drank the Happily Ever After potion, she changed too). Filmmakers stated that it was just too hard to have her keep the pregnancy a secret when she was talking, plus she had too much to say, so, the idea was nixed, but they did state that she still changed, making her Donkey's official true love. *Donkey and Dragon's daughter, Eclair, has been missing since the beginning of Shrek the Third. Please contact them if you have any information on her whereabouts. *If you watch the Dronkeys and Ogre triplets carefully throughout the course of the series, one can see that they are aged perfectly in real time, truly showing dedication. Navigation Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mutants Category:Teams Category:Mischievous Category:Partners in Training Category:Loyal